Druid
by Ragged-Writer
Summary: Branded by the sins of her mother&her magic, Regina Mills is now an enemy of the Summerlands&leader of the Druids. When she saves Emma White's life,she is powerless against the magic of love. But will she be able to have a happy ending with the armies of Snow White closing in on her&her people? Rated M for: violence, abuse, sex, and language. Based on Tudors&Celtic/British myths
1. Prologue

_Loupe again. So yes, I'm working on Grey Knights along with a couple other fics at the moment. However I did want to publish this one having been inspired by Shane's Voice, _The Tale, _and my love for English history and Celtic/British lore. Anyways, I'll just say this story borrows from The Tudors, Arthuian/Celtic myths and cycles, and some Romeo and Juliet thrown in there for fun. _

_Now onto the legalise bit of this: I, in no way shape or form, own Regina Mills or any other characters that are a part of Once Upon a Time. I am merely borrowing them to play with but the storyline is all my own. _

* * *

_I am unsure what to commit to this page. In a few days, I will be branded with both the mark of a traitor and a witch before being sent to burn at the stake so they can ship me to the afterlife's punishments. They whisper that with my death, the rain will come again. I know this will not be true and laugh at them. The royals do not know their cleansing of this land of those who practice magic is what destroys the land from its lack of rain. The King is often the one seen going to the village and dragging both young and old, man and woman to be put to death for being blessed with magic. His Queen pushed him to this. She called for the death of magic in the realm due to my mother's actions._

The mother who tried to destroy the White family line. A woman who damned me and others to the stake or hangman's noose because of her feud with Snow White. It's a story that is still told over pints, wagging tongues recalling how the beautiful Cora Mills, a noble woman in the court, elevated to the King's mistress when Queen Eva only bore his daughter, Snow White. The court whispered that Eva's womb dried up only producing death when it came to creating a heir. My mother saw her chance and took it.

Born with magic, she used it to secure a throne setting me up to be a princess and a queen one day. She tried to destroy Snow White, to make sure that the kingdom pass to me without any fuss. She attempted to teach me the dark magic that festered her soul, wanting to corrupt me as well. My father knew that if I stayed with them, that Mother would bring death upon me. He entrusted my safety to a man known to a few in the court by the name of Merlin, asking him to protect me and teach me the ways of his people, who I would one day become leader of. They were tasked with the harmony of the lands.

I pleaded with him to keep me there with him, did he not love me, after all? Father swore he loved me and promised he would join us when he could escape. It was two days later when we heard the news, King Henry Mills the First was put to death for treason. From this, the Red Queen's reign was born and soaked the land in blood as she searched to reclaim me and to damn Snow to the grave. Cora the Heartless, Cora the Heart Stealer, were whispered in hush tone hoping to ward off the queen's army from raiding their village and destroying everyone in their path. Merlin taught me that the land would not be silent with the blood being spilt and it was not. It revolted from its duties, in pain from all the blood spilt upon it as crops failed to grow. Famine held the land in it's grip as I grew away from her.

Despite my distance from her, Mother had cursed me, branding me as her daughter and making me an enemy of the White line. Eventually, Snow White was able to gain control once more. I hoped that I was safe and able to come out of hiding. But my mother's actions had damned me and hundreds of innocent lives. Snow White declared me a traitor and that all of those with magic were evil and to be put to death. I was the most hunted enemy of the kingdom despite the fact my only crimes were to have fallen in love with the wrong person and attempting to use magic to keep balance in the lands. History will recall me as one of the greatest threats to the kingdom. My people will be labeled as monsters for having gifts the gods blessed them with.  
However, Fate has blessed me with the gift of ink and paper bound in hide, hidden in a basket of food that was gifted to me by an old friend. In these pages I release my story, binding it with magic so that it can not be destroyed. So that when the ruins of the kingdom are found, the truth shall be told. In these pages, I, Regina Ayla Mills, high priestess of the Druids, daughter of Cora Mills, the Red Queen, and King Henry Mills the First, lover to the daughter of my greatest enemy, swear by Dagda and all the gods that these words are true. This is my story. The story of a land torn apart by a woman's ambition and greed damning thousands to die for it. The story of two women who fell in love only to be torn apart. This is the true history of the Summerlands and perhaps what lead to its fall. 


	2. Ch 1: The Beginning of a Journey

_A quick Author's note here. Dadga was what was known as the "All-Father" almost like Zeus in terms of Celtic mythos. _

* * *

_I do not recall much of my early years. From the stories I was told I grew up in the lap of luxury. After all, I was the daughter of a Queen, a princess, but yet, it was merely a gilded cage that made me an easy target for my mother's rage..._

SQ~SQ~SQ~

"Stupid girl!" The Queen's voice bellowed before echoing through the young girl's room. Before anyone could ignore the screams a slap rang out leaving all of the palace servants to scurry away like rats. Back in the room, a raven haired girl was clutching her reddening cheek with a trembling hand. Large doe eyes glistened with tears as they stared into the murkiness of her mother's. Why was her mother doing this? All she had said was it was time for her to stop being a child and learn to be a queen. And that part of being a queen was being able to do magic. Her lip quivered as she spoke in a soft tone.

"Mommy, I'm sorry" Regina's next words were cut off by another smack, forcing both her neck and head to whip to the side. The flesh above her lip split as a ruby from Cora's signante ring bit into the soft skin. She let out a whimper before her mother began to scream at her once more.

"Sorry?" Cora roared as Regina pressed a hand against her lip trying to stop the bleeding. The Queen sneered at her daughter before speaking again in a disappointed tone. " You worthless child! You can't even conjure a simple repealing spell! I knew I should've let you to die at the bottom of the hill." She growled, citing a common practice for an unwanted daughter, leaving them to die. The small girl tried to make herself smaller to hide from her mother's wrath. Tears fell at the harsh words that left numerous gashes on her fragile soul. Cora sneered before verbally attacking her offspring once again.

"You're such a weak girl! Queens do not cry!" Raising her hand, she went to strike Regina once again. The princess screwed her eyes shut wishing that her mother would go away and stop hurting her. Her magic began to surface, much like Cora had wanted it to, before weakly trying to push away the elder woman. The queen noticed the magic before snapping her fingers using her own magic to stop the girl's. " You'd dare use your magic against me!"

"Mommy, please-" Her protests went unheeded as she screamed from the torture that Cora was inflicting upon her. The blows seemed to go on forever in her young mind but it was only ten minutes into her punishment when a guard knocked on the door.

"My Queen, the scouts have located the rebels. They also report that Snow White along with her husband are there as well." Regina fell to the floor as she watched her mother leave. Once she was alone, Regina let the tears she had been holding back fall. She closed her eyes before letting darkness claim her completely.

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~

"Pl...eas...e..." A voice slowly broke through the darkness Regina was floating in. Pressure rested against her broken limbs causing a whimper to leave her throat. Warmth flowed through her battered flesh causing her to open her eyes. It took her eyes a few minutes to focus on a man's face hovering over her own. She felt her eyes drawn to the blue knots and swirls that ran along the mocha colored skin of his face, reminding her of the branches of trees.

"Welcome back to the world, little one." His voice was soft despite how large he seemed to her. Regina pulled back in fear unsure if this was a new torture her mother conjured for her. It was easy for her to recognize before he spoke again.

"You let her treat her like this, brother?" He asked before her father seemed to suddenly appear behind him.

"Daddy!" All fear was lost as she launched herself into his arms as he held onto her tightly. Her father wrapped her up in a hug causing her to finally let out the tears she had tried to hold back around Cora.

"Shh, my little princess, you're safe." She wrapped her finger in his clothes needing to feel safe from the terror Cora had caused. Henry held her close stroking her hair, trying to calm her the best he could.

"You let her get away with this?" The man asked again causing her to hide in her father's neck. Go away, she thought, Go away. Don't hurt me like mommy did. Henry gently rubbed her back as his voice echoed in her ear like a gentle thunder in summer.

"I...Regina it's alright, he's not going to hurt you." She slowly peaked out from her father's neck noticing the strange man had a small smile on his face with dark eyes twinkling like topaz that Cora wore around her neck.

"It's alright, little one I will not hurt you. In fact, I'm your father's brother." He said softly causing her to look at him with wide eyes.

"But Mommy said Daddy didn't have a family. And all of Daddy's friends left cause of Mommy." The man let out a small growl that had her hiding in Henry's neck once more. Henry gently pried her from his neck as gently as the king could.

"Regina, darling why don't you go play with Heidi down in the other room while Merlin and I talk." Regina stared up at her father feeling confused a bit.

" But Mommy said that I can't play with the servants anymore. She got mad and made Heidi cry." Her eyes glanced down as she fidgeted with her hands before speaking in a much softer voice. "Mommy said that it was my fault that she hurt Heidi." She found herself pulled into another hug from Henry as he smiled down at her.

"Well, guess what? I'm king and that means I outrank mommy and I say that it's alright for you to go play with Heidi." Regina hugged her father tightly as he hugged her back before setting her on the floor gently.

"Go on, little one," Merlin said softly. " Your father and I need to talk about somethings." He smiled at her, getting a shy smile back from the dark haired girl. With a last hug for her father Regina on her way feeling happy to be able to play with someone close to her age. Once she was gone from the room, Merlin glared at his brother.

"What the hell is going on Henry?! How can you let her do that to your daughter?" He began to pace, trying to work off the anger that was running through his system. Dagda knew that he wanted to throttle his brother but that was against his personal vows. Henry merely sighed as he sat down scrubbing his face with his hands.

"She has taken the throne from me, Merlin. The guards, the lords, Parliament, all are her puppets. I am merely a prop she uses to keep them happy." He explained before taking a breath, " She sends me on goodwill nations to the other kingdoms and I can't protect Regina from afar." Merlin growled finally shaking him.

" Damnit Henry! What happened to you?! You are king of both Summerlands and Sidhe!" He yelled before pulling away.

"I love her, Merlin. I thought she could change but I...I was a fool to believe she would. And it's cost Regina dearly. " Henry looked at his brother before speaking. " I need your help to protect Regina. I'm asking you as your elder brother, not a king asking the high priest of the Druids for a favor, but as family, please help us." The druid looked at his brother before resting both of his hands on the king's shoulders.

"What would you have me do brother?" A smile crossed Henry's lips before speaking. " Take Regina back to your people. Keep her hidden from her mother." Merlin frowned as he pulled away slightly.

"But Cora-" " I will deal with her. Please Merlin, she's trying to make Regina like her and I can't let that happen. Please?" Henry begged getting on his knees in front of his brother, clasping his hands together. " I will give you anything you ask." Gently he felt himself pulled up by Merlin as he spoke in a soft tone.

" I will take her from her. But she will be my apprentice and take my place as leader of the Druids when the time comes." Henry nodded before hugging his brother tightly. "Thank you brother. I will get everything ready for the two of you. Once night falls, then you can sneak her out of the castle." The two brothers embraced before beginning to plan out how they would sneak Regina away from the castle.

SQ-SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~

Regina was asleep in her room when her father woke her at midnight. " Daddy?" She groggily whispered as she sat up rubbing her eyes. He smiled at her as she yawned before hugging her close. "Get dressed in your riding outfit Regina. We're going to take a trip." The little princess stumbled out of bed and her father helped her into the riding breeches along with dark navy jacket. A purple fur lined cloak covered her from head to toe before leather boots and gloves were placed on last.

"Take my hand Regina." Her father told her as her hand slipped in his. They hurried through the marble hallways of the castle before arriving at the stables. Inside she could see Merlin standing next to a black horse while her dapple pony was standing besides him.

"Daddy what's going on?" Regina asked as he knelt in front of her. " You know how Mommy is mean and always hurts you?" She bit her lip as she nodded letting him continue. " Well, Merlin is going to take you to live with him so she can't hurt you anymore." The princess threw her arms around her father crying softly.

"Please, Daddy, don't make me go! I'll be good! Please don't make me go!" She cried as she held tightly to him. Henry rubbed her back gently trying to comfort her. "Regina, I'm going to join you after I take care of your mother alright? " She sniffled as she pulled away to look at him.

" You promise?" He smiled and kissed her forehead before reaching behind him and pulling out a necklace. It was a thin gold chain with a pendant of a golden tree hanging from it. " As long as you wear this, I will always come and find you, I promise it." She watched as he put it on her before hugging him again.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you Princess." Henry would've said more but was cut off by Merlin. " Henry, we don't have much time." Nodding he helped Regina into the saddle before kissing her cheek one last time.

"I'll join you both in two days time." Merlin nodded as he mounted his horse as well. " I'll take care of her, Henry, I promise. Come little niece, it's time I show you your father's home." The druid said with a smile as Regina nodded and guided her pony to follow his horse. Henry stood and watched them leave until they were no more than a small dot on the horizon. Taking a breath he walked back to the castle hoping to figure out a way to deal with his wife.

" Hello, dear husband." A voice from behind him purred. Whipping around, Henry saw Cora leaning against a marble column with her form covered in a blood red dress.  
"Hello, dear wife," He spat the words out causing her to give a mock frown. " Now, dear is that any way to treat your wife?" Cora purred before flicking her wrist. Henry went flying through the air before being violently slammed into a wall and held there by her magic. Slowly she strolled forward like a cat playing with a mouse.

"Now, the oddest thing happened. I went to check on your daughter and she's gone along with your brother." Cora stated as her magic tightened around his chest. Henry squirmed as he tried to break free from his wife's magic.

"Don't struggle dear." She said as she observed him. The king growled and looked at her before speaking.

"You will never find her! I'm not letting you make her like you!" Cora snapped her hand causing him to freeze in place as she called for the guards.

"You've taken my daughter from me. I'm going to find her Henry and she will be a queen, just like me." She purred as she stroked his cheek for a moment and pulled away when the guards arrive. Turning to them the queen spoke in a commanding voice. " Take him to the dungeon! The King has committed high treason against the crowd." With that Cora disappeared in a swirl of smoke scheming a way to get her daughter back.

* * *

_Next chapter we'll discover what happens to Henry Sr. along with seeing Regina's first years in the Druid compound. Reviews are awesome and like candy to me. _


End file.
